The proposal encompasses the second year of operation of a core grant for the Parvin Cancer Research Laboratories of the Molecular Biology Institute at U.C.L.A. This budget is for support of research programs related to cancer in three areas: 1) Eukaryote Molecular Biology; 2) Viral Oncogenesis; 3) Biology of Normal and Malignant Cells.